1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a video processing method and apparatus based on multiple texture images. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video processing apparatus and method based on multiple texture images, which can process videos with optimal video quality at a low transfer rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical video processing method is based on a method of performing transform region-based processing on signals, which have been motion-estimated and processed between video frames, using a discrete cosine transform or the like. However, such a typical video processing method is problematic in that it is difficult to represent the characteristics of various actual videos due to the incorrect estimation and modeling of the characteristics of videos. Further, due thereto, a problem arises in that the differences between a transformed video signal and the original video signal increase, thus increasing a bit rate when the relevant video signal is compressed. In order to solve this problem, although video compression standards represented by MPEG 1/2/4 and H.261/263/264 have been proposed, the deterioration of video quality still becomes serious upon video compression at a low transfer rate, such as 1/500 bit rate relative to the original video size, at the present time. Further, a 1/n pixel-based motion estimation and compensation method, an adaptive block size transform region-based video processing method, a multi-reference frame motion estimation and compensation method, and a generalized B-frame processing method have been proposed and used. However, there still remains a disadvantage in that the deterioration of video quality is serious upon video compression at the low transfer rate.